In the field of engineering, commonly drawings and models of parts or structures are used for explanation of how the apparatus works, for indication of how to construct the apparatus, or for other purposes. Such drawings and models may be graphically represented and stored in electronic versions, as in a computer system, and such systems may be used to operate on or analyze them.
Databases of such drawings and models may have value insofar as they provide the engineer building blocks for a project or otherwise provide information for the engineer. However, searching for and retrieving such information can be difficult and time consuming, and can provide results (e.g. parts or shapes) that are not what is sought by the engineer.